


Between the Sheets

by pkfb269



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had a crush on Sam Winchester since the day I met him. I didn't think he felt that way about me, until one day in the library, he begins acting incredibly strange and I meet a side of Sam I have never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my eyes with one hand. This research malarky was not going too well, I just kept on hitting dead end after dead end. I put my glasses back on and looked up at Sam sitting across the table from me. He was looking at me with the end of a pencil in his mouth.  
“How’s it going?” He asked and I shook my head in response.   
“I need a drink. You?” Sam nodded and I got up from my seat and went to the kitchen of the bunker. I’d been staying here with Sam and Dean for about a week while we were working together on this case, the case that was going absolutely nowhere.   
I took two bottles from the fridge, closed the door and turned around, almost running right into Sam’s chest.  
“Woah Sam! I didn’t hear you follow me, what are you doing?” He was standing so close to me that I had to step back and found myself pressed against the fridge. He didn’t budge.  
“I’m helping.” His gaze bore right into mine as he produced a bottle opener from his back pocket. Reaching forward, he placed one of his large hands over my own, cupping it completely as he removed the cap of the beer before repeating the same motion with the other bottle. 

Sam was acting quite strange tonight, he didn't usually get this close to me nor did he make this much physical contact. My heart fluttered slightly, I can’t say I wasn’t enjoying him being so close, after all I did have a huge crush on him and it was hard not to because he was exactly my type. I stood at 5’4 and he towered over me at about 6’5; his body was an art form, an excess of muscle resulting from a lifetime of hunting the things that go bump in the night. He made me feel tiny and I absolutely loved it. Putting aside the physical aspects, even those gorgeous green eyes and shaggy brown hair that I imagined running my hands through, he was incredibly empathic and so quick to pick up on what others were feeling.  
In an attempt to shake those thoughts from my head I glanced down at the floor. Sam still didn’t move, instead he lifted his hand and ran the tip of his index finger very lightly along my jaw and under my chin, where he lifted my head so that I had no choice but to look him in the eye again.  
“Are you ok?” He asked.   
“Uhm, yeah, I’m fine Sam. Shall we get back to it?” He finally stepped aside and gestured to the doorway. As I walked forward I felt Sam rest his hand on my lower back, causing me to straighten my spine. We walked the entire way back to the library like that, both silent as I held my breath.   
It was only when we reached the table that Sam took his hand off my lower back and I let out my breath as he sat in his chair at the opposite side of the table.   
“Huh.” Sam let out a questioning sound as he studied his beer.  
“What’s up, Sam?”   
“This beer has tequila in it. Is that what you usually drink?”  
“Sometimes, the tequila gives it a bit of a twist.” I smiled at him, happy with the easier topic of conversation without the physical contact or the invasion of personal space.  
“And you like that? You like _a bit of a twist_.” He enunciated the last bit slowly and carefully as he leaned forward and looked at me.  
“Yeah, it makes it interesting.”  
“Huh.” Sam said again before changing the subject. “So, how are you liking the bunker?”  
“Oh it’s great, all the magical safety means I’ve been getting some really great sleep. And all these books, you must have information on everything here!”  
“Yeah. It is great isn’t it? Though sometimes I think the walls are a bit too thin.”  
I swallowed a lump in my throat. I didn’t know exactly what Sam was implying, but I didn’t want to ask for clarification so I stayed quiet. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sam set his bottle down, stood up and walked around the table to where I was sitting.   
“Come here.” He said in a low voice as he held out his hand to me.  
“Where are we going?” I asked while I put my hand in his and allowed him to pull me up. Sam didn’t answer my question, he simply led me down the corridor to the bedrooms.  
We arrived at my door where Sam let go of my hand and gently pushed me in front of him.  
“In you go.”   
“Yeah,” I laughed nervously. “I guess I could use a good night’s sleep right now.”  
Opening the door and stepping inside, Sam followed me and stood behind me with both hands on my shoulders. He began massaging with his thumbs, softly working over a couple of pressure points as he lowered his head until his mouth to my ear.   
“Where is it?” he whispered.  
“Where’s what, Sam? Why are you being so strange tonight?”  
Sam let go of my shoulders and stepped past me into my room, looking around slowly.   
“You know what I’m looking for. I already told you the walls of this bunker are thin and I heard some stunning noises coming from this room last night.”  
Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. Last night I’d been feeling incredibly horny so I decided to take care of myself. I took my trusty vibrator everywhere with me as the hunting lifestyle didn’t always leave time to find someone and get to know them enough to bring them into the bedroom.  
“Oh god, Sam I’m so sorry, I had no idea you could hear!” I felt my face turn crimson as my rushed apology spilled from my lips.   
No need for apologies.” Sam interrupted my train of thought as he picked up my back pack. “Is it in here?” I shook my head. He walked to the other side of the room and put his hand on the knob of one of the drawers then looked at me questioningly. I shook my head again. He put his hand on the next drawer and I swallowed nervously. He smiled at me and pulled open the draw, rummaging through the few pairs of underwear I brought with me. Finally, he pulled out my black vibrator and held it up with a shit eating grin.   
My mind raced, what on earth was he going to do with it? Why was he acting so out of character tonight? My naive, self doubt kicked in and I thought that my actions last night had offended Sam in some way and he was about to take my vibrator and bin it. Before I could form another question, Sam walked up to me and looked me right in the eye.  
“Don’t look so scared, you’re going to like this, I promise.” My mouth formed a question but Sam placed a finger on my lips and turned me around. He slipped the vibrator into the back pocket of my jeans, placed his hands on my shoulders and guided my out of the room and down to the next room, his room. Once inside, he turned me around to face him.

“You can say no at any point and I’ll stop. Understand?” I nodded, hardly believing my ears. “Good. Now strip.”  
“What?” I finally found my words.  
“I said strip. Take off your clothes.” He reached around me and pulled the vibrator out of my pocket, throwing it on the bed behind him.  
Sheepishly, I slipped my t-shirt over my head, letting it drop to the floor and I undid my jeans.  
“Slower.” Sam commanded as he stood back and watched me. I obliged and slowed my pace as I slid my jeans down my legs before stepping out of them and kicking off my socks quickly.   
“Enough.” Sam said as I stood in my purple bra and mismatched black panties. He reached out for my hand and pulled me close to him, tilting my head up and bringing his lips down to meet mine.   
The kiss was deep and he mingled his tongue with mine. The passion sent electric signals running all through my body, awakening my core. His warm hands started on my hips and slowly drifted around to the small of my back, rising to my bra where he slowly unfastened it and broke off the kiss to watch as he removed the bra to reveal my naked chest, moaning in approval as he looked at my bare chest.  
“Get on the bed.” Sam ordered. “On your back.”  
I lay down on the bed while he stood at the foot of the bed taking off his t-shirt and his jeans quickly, kicking them aside. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he walked around the side of the bed to the night stand, opening the small drawer and withdrawing a pair of handcuffs. He dangled them in the air above me for a moment as he gauged my reaction. My eyes widened and I bit my lip as I looked from the cuffs to his face. He was smirking as he reached forward and pulled both of my wrists up above my head and cuffed me to the bed.   
He reached over and took off my glasses, placing them on the nightstand before retrieving a bottle from the drawer. He flipped the cap open and turned the bottle over, allowing an oily liquid to dribble onto my breasts, my chest and my stomach. I failed to stifle a small moan as the cold liquid hit my hot flesh.  
“Open your legs, bend your knees.” Sam directed again and I complied. He knelt on the bed between my legs and I could feel the warmth of his thighs against the inside of my own. He poured some more liquid into his hands and put the bottle down on the bed. Leaning forward, Sam placed both of hands firmly on my stomach and pushed upward, over my chest and around my breasts in a slow, sensual massage. He concentrated on my front for a few minutes before caressing each of my breasts in turn, occasionally tugging at the nipples.  
Sam brought one of his hand up to my face and gently pushing one of his fingers between my parted lips. I licked the pad and tasted that the oil he was massaging into my body was cherry flavoured.  
As Sam resumed his massaging, his hands dipped lower and lower and he was soon massaging across my stomach, slipping his fingers just under the waistband of my panties..   
He stopped to pour more oil into his hand and picked up massaging me, this time my thighs and hips. He earned a small gasp from me as he ran one of his hands across my lower abdomen and then slipped into my panties and he rubbed his palm firmly over my entire pussy.   
I bucked my hips against his hand and moaned softly. He grasped the sides of my panties and used his thumbs to push the centre of the material together and slid it between my folds, pulling it up and releasing in turn as I writhed against the friction.   
Backing down the bed slightly, he slipped my panties down my hips and legs and threw them away before bending down on the bed and bringing his face close to my pussy. He ran his hands up my thighs and used two fingers of each hand to massage up and down my folds a couple of times before ducking down and pressing his tongue against my centre and licking hard right up to my clit. My loud gasp was soon followed with a moan as I revelled in the feel of his hot breath and wet tongue. He licked twice more before I heard the familiar vibrating sound.  
I looked up and saw that he had my vibrator in his hand. He caught my eye and gave me a quick smirk before returning his attention to my aching, wet core.  
The vibrator was on it’s lowest setting as he teased me for what felt like forever, running the vibrator up and down my inner thighs, through the hair of my pubic area and around my sensitised entrance. The vibrator picked up speed as Sam changed it to the next setting, moving a quick teasing circuit before lightly resting it against my clit and letting it slide downwards.   
He barely had to use any effort to push the curved tip inside, my slick wetness caused it to glide in and I moaned in pleasure. Each time he pulled back he gave it a small twist, making the curved tip caress my g-spot with every move. My moans became more animalistic as he fucked me with my vibrator for a few minutes before pulling it out, clicking it off and discarding it on the nightstand. He reached into the drawer once more and brought out a condom.   
“Look at me.” He directed again and I watched as he pulled his boxers down over his erect cock and dropped them to the floor. My eyes went wide as I took in the sight of him and I licked my lips hungrily.  
As he returned to his place between my legs, he tore open the foil packet and rolled the condom onto his erection. He brought his body down on top of me, holding his weight on one elbow as he used his other hand to hold his cock and guide it into my wet core. He pushed in slowly, filling me up with his length before he began to slowly thrust.   
He started slow and sensual before pushing a little harder and faster with each thrust until soon he was fucking me into the bed. His grunting joined my moans and a sheen of sweat soon built up on his forehead and upper lip.   
As he slowed his movements and kissed me passionately he slipped one hand between our bodies and began to massage my clit. It was just a short minute of caressing until the heat built up inside me to an almost unbearable level and then it finally exploded, shooting violent pleasure down my legs and to my toes. As my squeals of pleasure faded to whimpers, Sam picked up his pace again, pumping into me as both his breathing and his movements became faster and harder.  
With one final thrust, burying himself deep inside of me, Sam’s eyes scrunched closed and his jaw fell open as he spilled his release inside me. He crumpled forward on top of me and I could hear his laboured breath as he left soft kisses up and down my neck and across my shoulder.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He confessed and pulled out of me, slowly standing up from the bed. He pulled off the condom, discarding it in the bin and then released me from the handcuffs.   
“Sam, I had no idea. How did you know that I felt that way about you?” He laughed at me.  
“I’ve seen the lingering glances you throw at me. Of course I wasn’t 100% certain, but hearing you last night drove me crazy so I took a chance.”  
Wearing a huge grin on my face, I stood up and made an attempt to grab my clothes.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Sam gently caught my wrist and pulled me into a quick kiss.   
“I’m going to go wash up and get some sleep.”   
“Stay with me tonight.” I realised his words were more than a request as he took my clothes from me.  
“Okay, I just need to wash up. I’ll need my clothes in case Dean or Cas sees me in the hallway.”  
“There’s no need for that, you’ll just need to wash again in the morning after I’m done with you. Besides, after-sex you smells damn amazing.” Sam sat down on the bed and gestured for me to join him again, which I happily obliged. He pulled me into his strong arms, his lips meeting mine in a slow, deep kiss and we spent a few more minutes making out and hugging before we drifted off to sleep between the sheets .


End file.
